


Unfinished Business

by ZenoObsessed



Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Spooky, boo - Freeform, help them, this may be broken up into many parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: So I was thinking, ghosts are the spirits of people who have unfinished business on earth. So what if Zeno was a group of people's unfinished business





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t want to leave without Zeno. It was like a chain pulled her down to earth and she was left in the hut with Zeno and her body. She watched Zeno as he sat frozen. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be frozen to the spot. Kaya frowned how long did it take for her to come back for him? Surely not long. Kaya looked out and the leaves were changing colors. It had been mod summer when the pain in her chest left. Was she in limbo? 

Kaya looked down at her hands and she clenched her hands into fists. They were transparent. She was a ghost. 

Kaya looked at Zeno who looked like he hadn’t moved since summer. The state of her body would have made her sick, if she was still alive. 

“Zeno, did something right at least,” she heard a voice behind her. 

Turning around, she spotted three men standing in her hut. 

“What are you going here? This is my house,” she shot at them. 

They all three smiled. The big one with white hair bowed his head and said, “My name is Guen. This is Abi and Shuten. We are Zeno’s brothers. We are also ghosts like you, that’s why you can see us but Zeno can’t.” 

“But you guys, should still be alive if you’re Zeno’s-” Kaya stammered.

The one Guen called Shuten huffed, “Zeno is a special case.” 

Abi threw his hands up, “Why don’t we just tell her?!” 

Guen looked annoyed, “You can’t just say something like that to her. This is our sister-in-law.” 

Shuten rolled his eyes, “Yes. You’ve been gushing about their whole relationship and I’m tired of hearing about it.” 

Kaya looked between the strange looking men, “Tell me what? Also, what is wrong with your hair?”

Shuten laughed, “I like this girl! Nothing is wrong with our hair. It was changed to be like this. We are the original four dragons of Kouka.” 

Kaya shook her head, “That was over a century ago. Zeno told me stories about you to help me sleep. Wait, if you’re Zeno’s brothers, then Zeno is-”

“A dragon warrior, yes,” Abi said, impatiently. 

Kaya ran through the legend in her head, “One had a claw that could cut anything, one had eyes that could see far beyond, one had a leg that could help him fly to the heavens, and one had a body that couldn’t be destroyed.”

Her eyes wandered to her husband hunched over in the corner. 

“Surely, he can die right,” Kaya whispered. 

They didn’t answer him. Her mind wandered to her last words to him. 

Let’s meet again above the skies. 

How cruel. 

“That’s why he didn’t get sick... Why didn’t you tell me,” Kaya was yelling. 

She ran over and put a hand on his shoulder. It went through his shoulder, she shook her head. She chose to come back to wait for him, but he can’t ever be with her again. She looked back at the three legends who had as helpless as looks as she did. 

“This isn’t right,” Kaya cried,”He’s alone.” 

Guen shook his head, “It’s not right but it’s reality. We all chose to come watch over Zeno separately. I was surprised when Shuten showed up.”

“I’m not heartless I still care about the stupid kid,” Shuten said, walking over to stands beside Zeno, his tough demeanor slowly deteriorated when he saw the lifelessness in Zeno’s eyes. 

“Guen, I’ve never seen him like this,” Shuten worried. The other two walked past Kaya and gathered around Zeno. 

Abi shook his head, “How long is he going to be here? Its been months.” 

Guen closed his eyes, “For eternity, if he wanted to.”   
___________________________________________________  
Shuten rolled his eyes as he watched Zeno tend to the injured boar, “He should just eat it.” 

“He can do what he wants,” Kaya shot back. 

Abi groaned, “Stop with your quarrel. I swear.” 

Guen smiled, “Look at us. Getting along.”

Abi sighed, “Hiryuu needs to come back and get him.”

Kaya perked up, “Can he do that?”

Rolling his eyes, Shuten replied, “That’s what we are hoping, but the king is so dimwitted that he might forget.” 

“Why isn’t King Hiryuu here? Didn’t he care about Zeno,” Kaya questioned.

Guen chuckled, “He was the one that Hiryuu protected the most. As soon as Zeno showed him his power. Hiryuu became adamant about Zeno not getting hurt.”

Kaya pursed her lips, “So he would be against the thief incident.” 

“Very,” Abi replied.   
____________________________________________________________________  
They hovered around as Zeno made his way to Hakuryuu Village. 

Shuten rolled his eyes, “Every time he goes to your village he gets shot.” 

“It is not my fault my people are aggressive,” Guen commented. 

Abi got a very serious look, “At least your village doesn’t abuse their dragon.” 

The mood quickly turned somber. Kaya shook her head, Shuten and Abi’s villages were straight out of a nightmare. They hated the way their villages turned out. Abi could not free the trapped Seriyuu spirits in the cave. As a ghost, they could not do anything. Zeno checked on the villages from time to time. 

Zeno got to the village early and did something unusual. He talked to the current Hakuryuu. Kaya squealed at the sight of little Kija. 

“He’s adorable, Guen,” Kaya gushed over the small child. 

Zeno visited the other villages. They realized that Hiryuu had been reborn. Guen basically didn’t stop talking fro three days after they pieced it together. He walked around for fourteen years, then he was watching.   
____________________________________________________  
“Zeno’s a stalker,” Shuten said.

“He’s not a stalker! He’s looking after Princess Hiryuu,” Guen shook his head. 

“He’s a stalker,” Abi said. 

“Kaya, help me,” Guen pleaded. 

Kaya watched as a fight broke out between Yona and her bodyguard. 

“Um guys,” Kaya said worriedly. 

They continued fighting. Yona cut her hair, Zeno still sat in the corner, watching. 

The two fell off the cliff. 

“Guys!,” Kaya grabbed Guen’s shoulder and they watched Yona and Hak fall off the cliff. 

Zeno jumped off the cliff after him. 

Shuten went into a rage, cussing Zeno and the fire tribe soldiers.   
______________________________________________________________________  
They all sat gathered a ways away from Yona’s band of craziness. The group was loud, but it was good from the silence of Zeno’s travels. They were being careful with Shinha. They had freed the Seiryuu spirits from the cave at the expense of Shinha being possessed. They watched Jeaha leave the group and after a new minutes he passed near them. Jeaha stopped to stare at the group for a minute and he sighed, “Not more vengeful ghosts.” 

Kaya looked around at them. Jeaha had never been able to see them before. 

Abi sighed, “The Seiryuu ghost incident might have heighten his senses. If someone has a good perception of ghosts, then a major encounter can make perception stronger.” 

Jeaha looked at them. They were transparent, but distinguishable. 

“Who are you,” Jeaha looked between them. 

“Not vengeful ghosts,” Guen said. 

“I don’t know I keep moving his hair brush and Zeno never got a drink with me so I might be a little bit vengeful,” Shuten smirked. 

Jeaha held up a hand, “Wait, if you know Zeno then why hasn’t he noticed you?”

Guen sighed, “He doesn’t know to look for us. The only way he can really see ghosts is due to his long life and he has to know they are there.” 

Abi rolled his eyes, “Or a lot of ghosts, like the human Hakuryuu pack mule that Kija is.” 

“Leave the boy alone,” Guen shot at Abi. 

“Point is,” Shuten sighed, “You’ve got a higher perception than Zeno. It just happens with some people.” 

Jeaha sighed, “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

The elder dragon walked back to their camp. 

“I miss beer,” Shuten said, longingly. 

“You think he’s going to tell him,” Kaya asked. 

“Maybe, if Zeno does know we are here, I don’t want him thinking it’s him keeping us from going to heaven,” Guen said. 

“Well technically, He is keeping Kaya,” Abi commented, “We all chose to watch. She came back to wait for him.” 

Kaya sighed, “I am waiting for him, waiting and watching.” 

They all grew somber as the night went by. Waiting to see if Jeaha would tell Zeno about them was almost as bad as the time Zeno fell into a decades long slumber and the plants grew around him. Shuten hated waiting. 

Zeno never came.


	2. Heavy Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya is left unsupervised and gets caught wandering around the campsite by a relatable member of the happy hungry bunch

Guen, Abi, and Shuten liked to patrol the area. Kaya could never keep up with them, but she could watch over them in a more direct way. The best thing about being a ghost was that she could slip through walls and not have to wrestle with the doorway. Kija always fell over it. Kaya looked at the four dragons all cuddled together like small children. Kija was tangled up in shinha’s fur who was sitting back to back with her husband. Jeaha had his left foot kicked out of the covers and his hair was out of its usual ponytail and mixed in with Zeno’s golden mess. She knew from sleeping with Zeno when he was alive that his hair tended to get everywhere. 

Hak had left the tent to brood in the moonlight. Kaya took a breath and walk out of the tent. 

“Who are you,” a sharp threatening voice, cut through the moonless night like a spear. 

She turned to see Hak staring straight at her. Kaya felt panic rise in her chest until she realized it was the new moon! Guen told her that spirits can be seen more easily on moonless nights. They usually stayed further back from people on those nights. 

She was caught red handed. 

Hak stood up, “I said. Who are you and why are you coming out of my companion’s tent?”

Kaya took a step back as he reached out to grab her, and his hand passed through her. 

“What the-” 

Kaya took a step forward, “Kaya is dead. Kaya means she’s a ghost, you know.. A person who had unfinished business! Kaya was just-” 

“Is that unfinished business Zeno?” Hak asked. 

Kaya looked up at the man with somber eyes. 

Hak chucked, “You speak like him. Zeno I mean. You even have the same hand gestures. If I had to take a guess, you’re his wife?”

Kaya nodded, “When I get nervous, I fall into some old habits.” 

An irritated huffed came out of Hak, “He does it all the time. The guy is exhausting.” 

Kaya laughed and nodded, “He is hard to keep up with, but I’m happy you guys are with him.” 

“How so?” 

Her voice started to tremble, “You have no idea what he’s been through. I hate that stupid Ouryuu for making him like this. He’s been through so much hurt and heartbreak alone and suffering. There are times that he couldn’t even take it. Trying new ways to make his suffering end and I just wanted to yell stop,” Kaya looked down and her hands were shaking, “It hurts to see someone you love seemingly broken beyond repair.” 

Hak clenched his glaive, “I know what you mean.” 

Of course he did, he witnessed Yona at her worst. Kaya smiled and nodded, “The moonless night will end soon, mister. It was nice talking to you.” 

Hak smirked, “Of course, Lady Ouryuu.”

Kaya blushed at the name. Shuten, Guen, and Abi had always said it in jest, but she had never heard her title said with such respected. 

“Are you always around,” Hak asked. 

“Yes, me and three others,” Kaya responded 

Hak nodded and wandered back into the tent. Kaya felt lighter. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a talk like that. 

__________________________________________________

Hak come out of the tent last. Zeno flopped down next to him. 

Kija groaned, “I couldn't sleep last night. I felt like someone was watching me.” 

Yun picked up a frying pan, “Um Hak... Who was that woman you were talking to last night?” 

Everyone turned to look at Hak. Why did Yun have to take everything out of context? 

“Ugh, do you guys know about the legends and the spirits of the dead,” Hak asked. 

Kija stood up, “Why are we talking about ghosts?” 

Zeno nodded, “The spirits are able to be seen and heard easier during a moonless night.” 

Kija spun around to Zeno, “Stop being creepy!” 

“So you’re saying that you talked to a ghost last night,” Yun scoffed. 

Jeaha held out a hand, “Hold on Yun. I’ve seen ghosts around us too and this means they’re following us because I saw them a couple weeks back.” 

Hak shrugged, “I just saw one last night.” 

Yona frowned, “What do they want with us?”

“I don’t think they have any intent on hurting us. I mean she walked out of the dragons’ tent and they were fine,” Hak said. 

“I knew someone was watching us,” Kija exasperated. 

“I think they’re people from Zeno’s past,” Hak muttered. 

Zeno’s eyes got wide, “Did she have short, black hair? An adorable face?”

Hak nodded, “The first tip was that she spoke like you. She got all flustered and started talking in third person. Then she went on about how her and three others had been watching over you and that she’s glad that we’re here or what ever.” 

“Kaya was here,” Zeno asked in disbelief, “They’re... They’re watching over Zeno? But Kaya is supposed to be in heaven.” 

Zeno sounded very upset. Yona walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure they said here of their own free will Zeno. It’ll be okay.” 

Zeno looked at the ground for a long time and looked around to spot four hazy figures at the forest's edge.


	3. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part

Shuten huffed. They had been watching the group for days and now Zeno knew about their presence due to Kaya’s blunder. This is exactly what they were worried about, Zeno feeling guilty that they decided to stay. Technically, Kaya was the only one who was misinformed about Zeno’s predicament, but she was good company and adjusted well.

Shuten decided he wasn’t going to wait anymore. Last time he waited for the idiot he never showed up and Shuten died with that wonder wine that had never been touched.

Shuten stood up.

“What,” Abi said, “Are you doing?”

“I’m going to go chew the golden idiot out,” Shuten said.

Kaya shook her head, “Give him some time.”

Shuten growled, “Oh I gave him time when we were alive and he wasted mine. Imma kick him in the head.”

Guen sighed, “Yeah Zeno’s track record for actually showing up is pretty bad.”

Kaya sighed. The three of them always gave Zeno a hard time for not showing up but, Kaya could understand why he didn’t. His powers are scary and he didn’t want to scare his brothers... or her. 

“Um, hello.” 

They all turned to see Princess Yona staring at them. 

“Princess,” Guen tripped over himself trying to bow. 

Yona laughed, “You and Kija are alike.” 

Looking at each one of them, the four ghosts stood very still. Kaya could understand where the Hiryuu reincarnation thing came from. Her eyes seemed older than the earth itself, but full of wonder. 

“You must be Lady Ouryuu,” Yona smiled. 

Shuten have a small laugh.

“I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation about Zeno,” Yona sighed and looked over at the camp, “Would you... Like me to bring him?” 

The three dragons went silent. Kaya smiled and nodded, “I think his brothers have a few things to say to him.” 

“And what about you,” Yona asked. 

“Hm?” 

“Surely you have something to say to Zeno.” 

Kaya laughed, “Yeah, but they’ve been waiting longer.” 

Yona nodded and ran off to the camp. 

Shuten smirked, “I finally get to punch the idiot.” 

Abi rolled his eyes, “We can’t touch him remember? Or do you forget the time he lost his money and you tried to throw the bag at him in frustration.” 

“I’ve gotten better at picking stuff up! I move Jeaha’s hair brush everyday. The kid thinks he’s going crazy,” Shuten gloated. 

Kaya turned to see a pair, red and gold, walking towards them. The four went silent as Yona and Zeno approached. 

Kaya saw Yona squeeze Zeno’s hand, so he was still nervous after all these years. Shuten walked up to him, a stomp punctuating every word, “What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?” 

Zeno shrunk back and took a breath, “Zeno- I wasn’t.” 

Guen reached out and grabbed a furious Shuten and huffed, “Two thousand years later and I still have to police you three like your children.” 

Kaya walked over and stood by Yona as the four of them argued back and forth, caught up, and basically did what brothers do. 

Yona laughed, “They’re adorable.” 

Nodding, Kaya noticed Zeno was a lot more relaxed. After about an hour of dragon talk Zeno turned to Yona, then his eyes moved to Kaya. He walked up to her and seemed to reach out. 

“Zeno,” her voice cracked, “We can’t- I can’t-” 

His hand stopped almost as he touched her shoulder. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, like a prayer, “Please.” 

It came out as a plea, Zeno was begging to something. He opened his eyes and wrapped his hand around her shoulder. Then a huge hug. Zeno was warm. She hadn’t had a hug like this since she died. 

Pulling back, Zeno sighed, “ Zeno guesses he will have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Kaya laughed, “Yes, Zeno does.”


End file.
